


WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME

by normal_q



Series: 入跡 the world [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normal_q/pseuds/normal_q
Summary: อิริเอะ คานาตะ : Musician (27)อาโตเบะ เคย์โกะ : Billionaire (24)ในครั้งแรกที่นัยน์ตาของเราประสานเข้าหากัน ไม่จำเป็นจะต้องสนใจอะไร ปล่อยคนอื่น ๆ ให้ยืนอยู่ใต้โคมไฟระย้าไป ขอเพียงแค่โอกาสเท่านั้น มาเต้นรำด้วยกันเถอะ โดยที่ไม่รู้ว่าใครเป็นใคร
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Irie Kanata
Series: 入跡 the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773802
Kudos: 1





	WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME - 윤훼이  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/54HgsZZKH7b7scVuAqs9BK?si=D1P_dEdPR4W8yQzMBL_O0A

แซ็กโซโฟนแผดเสียงร้องขัดแย้งกับเสียงเปียโนประกอบที่เข้ามาช่วยสนับสนุน การเรียบเรียงตีความโน๊ตใหม่จนหลุดออกจากกรอบของต้นฉบับสร้างความตกตะลึงให้กับคณะกรรมการผู้ทรงคุณวุฒิ และผู้ชมได้ทุกครั้งราวกับว่ามันครั้งแรกที่เกิดเหตุการณ์เช่นนี้ในการแข่งขันดนตรีคลาสสิคระดับประเทศ โน๊ตดนตรีตัวสุดท้ายเปล่งเสียงออกมาผ่านลมหายใจที่ถูกคำนวณไว้อย่างดี

ทุกอย่างจบลง —โลกแห่งความเป็นจริงช่างเงียบสงัดเมื่อผู้คนถูกดนตรีดึงดูดให้ไปยังอีกโลกหนึ่ง และถูกบังคับให้กลับมาโดยที่ไม่ปรารถนา ผู้เข้าร่วมการแข่งขันลดเครื่องดนตรีประเภทเครื่องเป่าลมไม้ลง โน้มตัวไปข้างหน้าเพื่อแสดงความขอบคุณต่อผู้ชมที่รับฟังโน๊ตทุกตัวตั้งแต่ตัวแรกไปจนถึงตัวสุดท้ายด้วยความเคารพ ชายหนุ่มเหยียดตัวตรงอย่างมีบุคลิกภาพที่ดี ใบหน้าเปื้อนรอยยิ้มไร้ความกังวลแม้จะไม่ได้รับการตอบรับใด ๆ จากผู้ชม เสียงรองเท้ากระทบกับพื้นเวทีเกิดเป็นเสียงเคาะเบา ๆ จากการก้าวถอยหลังครึ่งก้าว อย่างฉับพลัน— เสียงปรบมือดังกราวราวกับสายฝนที่ร่วงลงมาจากท้องฟ้า สรรเสริญความสามารถของนักดนตรีระดับสูงที่ได้รับความนิยม ณ ขณะนี้

อิริเอะ คานาตะลงจากเวทีพร้อมกับฟูจิ ชูสึเกะอัจฉริยะด้านเปียโนผู้มีศักดิ์เป็นรุ่นน้อง และอายุห่างกันถึง 3 ปี พวกเขาดูเข้ากันได้ดีเนื่องจากภาพลักษณ์ที่แสดงออกมาตามความเคยชิน ทว่าในความเป็นจริงแล้วนั้นพวกเขาไม่สนิทกันอย่างที่คนรอบตัวกล่าวอ้าง แม้จะรู้จักกันมาหลายปีแล้วก็ตาม นั่นเป็นเพราะนิสัยส่วนตัวของพวกเขา สิ่งเดียวที่ทำให้พวกเขายังคงจับคู่แข่งขันตามงานดนตรีประจำฤดูกาลด้วยกันเป็นเพราะทัศนคติที่มีต่อโลกแห่งการแข่งขันเท่านั้น

ตลอดเวลา 4 ปีที่ผ่านมาพวกเขาเข้าร่วมการแข่งขันดนตรีคลาสสิคทุกระดับ สร้างการแสดงที่ไม่มีวันได้รับชัยชนะเนื่องจากมีเกณฑ์การให้คะแนนมากำหนด แต่พวกเขายังคงได้รับถ้อยคำสรรเสริญมากมายจากการแสดงไร้รางวัล ได้รับชื่อเสียงจนกลายเป็นที่จับตามอง ความขัดแย้งเหล่านั้นสร้างความประทับใจให้กับพวกเขา

แม้ว่าชั้นวางถ้วยรางวัลจะว่างเปล่า

"งานเลี้ยงรอบนี้อิริเอะซังจะไปหรือเปล่า? " ฟูจิ ชูสึเกะเอ่ยถาม

ตอนนี้พวกเขาอยู่ในห้องพักสำหรับผู้แข่งขัน เนื่องจากยังคงเหลือการแข่งขันอีก 1 รายการ และกรรมการต้องหาลือเรื่องผลแพ้-ชนะซึ่งตามมารยาทจำเป็นจะต้องอยู่รอฟังผลเสียก่อน แม้จะพอจะคาดคะเนออกว่าผลการแข่งขันจะเป็นเช่นไร —การแข่งขันรอบนี้ถือเป็นการแข่งขันสุดท้ายประจำช่วงฤดูกาล จะมีการจัดงานเลี้ยงเป็นประจำทุกปีจนเหมือนเป็นพิธีกรรมบางอย่าง งานเลี้ยงนั้นไม่ได้มีเพียงแค่นักดนตรี แต่ยังรวบรวมผู้คนที่มีชื่อเสียงจากหลากหลายแวดวง ไม่ว่าจะเป็นกีฬา การแสดง ธุรกิจ หรือเหล่าเศรษฐีมั่งคั่งร่ำรวยเงินทอง

อิริเอะ คานาตะเคยไปงานเลี้ยงนั้นในช่วงที่พึ่งเข้าสู่แวดวงดนตรีในฐานะนักดนตรีระดับสูงมาหมาด ๆ ว่ากันตามตรงเขาไม่ได้สนใจกิจกรรมของพวกหัวสูงเสียเท่าไรนัก ท้ายที่สุดเขาจึงหาข้ออ้างมากมายมากองพะเนินไว้เพื่อไม่ไปงานเลี้ยงประจำปีพวกนี้ เพราะคนหัวสูงมีแต่จะทำให้ไฟในการเล่นดนตรีของเขามอดดับลง

"โอ๊ะ! น่าแปลกใจนะที่เธอถามกันแบบนี้" อิริเอะ คานาตะเลิกคิ้วขึ้นสูง อ้าปากกว้าง แสดงท่าทางตกใจเกินกว่าน้ำเสียงที่เปล่งออกมา ดูยังไงก็รู้ว่าไม่จริงใจสักนิด "คงไม่ใช่ว่าถูกจ้างให้พาผมไปงานนั้นให้ได้หรอกนะ เพราะเอาเข้าจริง ๆ ผมเองก็มีฝีมืออยู่ไม่น้อยเหมือนกัน แต่ก็ยังปฏิเสธไปงานของพวกหัวสูงนี่หน่า ไม่แปลกหรอกถ้าคนพวกนั้นจะพยายามทำความรู้จักกับผมเป็นการส่วนตัว"

อิริเอะ คานาตะทราบดีว่ารุ่นน้องของเขาไม่ได้นิยมชมชอบพวกหัวสูง เพียงแต่ว่าฟูจิ ชูสึเกะไม่ใช่คนประเภทที่จะปฏิเสธคำเชิญชวนของใคร ฉะนั้นมันจึงกลายเป็นว่าต้องไปงานเลี้ยงอยู่ตลอด ถึงอย่างนั้นการไม่สร้างความสัมพันธ์กับใครเป็นพิเศษก็ถือเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของฟูจิ

"ว่าไปนั่น~" อิริเอะจบคำพูดของตัวเองด้วยการล้อเล่น

ฟูจิถอนหายใจออกมาหน่าย ๆ "พึ่งรู้สึกว่าตัวเองคิดผิดก็ตอนที่คุยกับอิริเอะซังเนี่ยแหละนะ"

"เอ๋~ คำพูดแบบนั้นมันอะไรกันล่ะนั่น รุ่นพี่คนนี้เสียใจนะ"

"ไม่มีคนเสียใจที่ไหนพูดไปยิ้มไปแบบนั้นหรอก"

"โอ๊ะ! ไม่จริงหน่า~" อิริเอะ คานาตะยิ้ม "แหม่ ๆ ก็ถ้าขอดี ๆ รุ่นพี่คนนี้จะยอมใจดีไปเป็นเพื่อนให้อยู่หรอก"

เปลือกตาของฟูจิ ชูสึเกะซึ่งปิดอยู่แทบตลอดเวลาค่อย ๆ ยกสูงขึ้นเผยให้เห็นนัยน์ตาเรียวสีฟ้าเข้มใกล้เคียงกับสีของมหาสุมทรลึกจ้องมองไปทางนักดนตรีผู้ถนัดเล่นเทเนอร์แซ็กโซโฟน และยังมีเซนส์ในการเรียบเรียงเพลงใหม่ที่จับตัวได้ยาก

"ไปรู้อะไรมางั้นหรือ? " น้ำเสียงของฟูจิที่พูดออกมาทำให้บรรยากาศของห้องพักเย็นลง

"มันก็แล้วแต่เธอจะคิดเอานะ" อิริเอะถอดแว่นออกมาและทำความสะอาดเลนส์แว่นด้วยเบลเซอร์อย่างไม่ใส่ใจ "เพราะยังไงเรื่องที่ผมรู้ มันจะเป็นเรื่องที่เธออยากให้รู้ หรือไม่อยากก็ได้ทั้งนั้นนี่"

ก่อนจะสวมแว่นตากลับตามเดิม

* * *

เป็นระยะเวลาประมาณ 7 ปีเห็นจะได้ที่อิริเอะ คานาตะพยายามหลีกเลี่ยงงานเลี้ยงที่เกี่ยวข้องกับสังคมชนชั้นสูง แม้กระทั่งงานเลี้ยงปลายปีซึ่งถือเป็นงานสำคัญ เขายังสามารถสร้างข้ออ้างปฏิเสธคำเชิญชวนที่ส่งมาให้ตลอดทุกปีได้โดยไม่จำเป็นต้องตัดสัมพันธ์กับคนในแวดวงที่จำเป็นจะต้องร่วมงานด้วยกันในอนาคต เพื่อนของเขาบอกว่ามันถือเป็นพรสวรรค์ เพราะมันยากที่จะทำอะไรแบบนั้นตราบใดที่ยังต้องเข้าสังคม แต่สำหรับอิริเอะมันก็แค่การแสดงเล็ก ๆ เทียบชั้นกับละครเวทีจากโรงละครปลายแถวไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำ

อิริเอะ คานาตะดูเหมือนพวกไม่ชื่นชอบการเข้าสังคมอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ ทว่าด้วยความสัตย์จริง— การพบปะผู้คนใหม่ ๆ จัดเป็นหนึ่งในงานอดิเรกที่เขาชื่นชอบที่สุด เขารักการสังเกตผู้คน ใช้สายตาจับจ้องเพื่อวิเคราะห์ถึงพื้นเพ และความเป็นไปได้ต่าง ๆ เหตุเพราะพระผู้เป็นเจ้าสร้างมนุษย์มาให้แตกต่างกัน มันจึงเป็นไปไม่ได้ที่มนุษย์เพียงคนเดียวจะเก็บประสบการณ์ทุกรูปแบบเพียงลำพัง ฉะนั้นการศึกษาจากคนอื่นมันเป็นหนทางที่ช่วยสร้างแรงบันดาลใจสำหรับการเขียนเพลงใหม่ ๆ แม้ไม่ได้สัมผัสกับมันโดยตรง

ในมือของอิริเอะถือแก้วแชมเปญติดไว้ตามมารยาท ฟองอากาศซึ่งเกาะอยู่บนพื้นผิวรอบแก้วค่อย ๆ แตกกระเจิงจนหมดรสสัมผัส ทำให้รู้ว่าปริมาณของมันไม่ได้ลดลงไปเลยตั้งแต่มาอยู่ในมือของชายหนุ่ม เขาดันกรอบแว่นทรงกลมด้วยมืออีกข้างที่ยังว่างอยู่ สายตาขยับจับสังเกตพฤติกรรมของผู้เข้าร่วมงานเลี้ยงที่แต่งตัวหรูหรายืนอยู่ภายใต้โคมไฟระย้าราคาแพง

เขารู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองกำลังมองความเป็นไปของตัวประกอบจาก The Great Gatsby —ไม่ใช่ในฐานะผู้ชม หรือผู้กำกับ แต่เป็นในฐานะตัวประกอบเหมือนกับผู้คนเหล่านั้น พฤติกรรมของตัวประกอบไม่ได้มีอะไรให้น่าสนใจเลยสักนิดเดียว แม้ว่าตัวประกอบจะมีเรื่องราวเป็นของตัวเองก็ตาม ทว่าตัวประกอบไม่ได้มีบทบาทเพื่อสร้างปาฏิหาริย์ ท้ายที่สุดมันจะกลายเป็นเรื่องน่าเบื่อหน่าย

หรือถ้าตัวประกอบจะสร้างปาฏิหาริย์ได้

พวกเขาก็จะถูกเลื่อนขั้นเป็นนักแสดงนำทันที

อิริเอะ คานาตะยังคงไม่เจอใครที่เหมาะจะรับบทนักแสดงนำสำหรับละครฉากนี้ ถึงแม้จะเลื่อนสายตาไปมองรุ่นน้องพ่วงตำแหน่งพาร์ทเนอร์อยู่บ่อยครั้งก็ตาม มันอาจจะเพราะฟูจิ ชูสึเกะเป็นเหตุผลที่ทำให้เขายืนอยู่ใต้โคมไฟระย้า ดื่มด่ำกับความน่าเบื่อหน่ายในฐานะตัวประกอบ

ไม่มีทาง— อิริเอะไม่ใช้สายตามองเหตุการณ์บางอย่างด้วยเหตุผลง่าย ๆ แค่นั้น

ฟูจิ ชูสึเกะเกาะติดอยู่กับโปรเทนนิสชาวญี่ปุ่นที่กำลังได้รับความสนใจเพราะชนะการแข่งขันFrench Open ในหนึ่งรายการของGrand Slam ถึงอิริเอะจะไม่ได้สนใจเรื่องคนดังเป็นพิเศษ ก็รู้ว่าโปรเทนนิสคนนั้นชื่อ —เทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึ— มีข่าวเกี่ยวกับชายผู้สร้างชื่อเสียงให้ประเทศญี่ปุ่นเกลื่อนเต็มไปหมดยิ่งกว่ากองหิมะในช่วงปลายปี การไม่รู้ชื่อเสียงเรียงนามของเทะสึกะฟังดูเป็นเรื่องแปลกมากกว่า

บรรยากาศของทั้งคู่เหมือนกับหนังรอมคอม แต่อีกไม่นานคงเปลี่ยนเป็นเมโลดราม่า เพราะเทสึกะมีมาดแบบผู้ชายจริงจัง ออกจะดูหัวโบราณ และไม่สนใจเรื่องรัก ๆ ใคร่ ๆ ขณะที่ฟูจิชื่นชอบเรื่องรัก ๆ ใคร่ ๆ หัวสมัยใหม่ และเป็นLGBTQ+ สำหรับอิริเอะที่รู้ว่ารุ่นน้องมีรสนิยมทางเพศแบบไหน เขาเห็นคำว่าสนใจเทะสึกะ คุนิมิสึตัวใหญ่ยักษ์เขียนไว้กลางหน้าผาก มันชวนให้ติดตามว่าฟูจิจะประพันธ์เนื้อเรื่องให้ไปในทิศทางไหน แต่อิริเอะไม่คิดว่าบทละครของทั้งสองจะเหมาะกับบรรยากาศหรูหราของพวกชนชั้นสูงนักหรอก

และเขาไม่คิดว่าตัวเองเป็นคนเรื่องมากด้วย

ด้วยความสัตย์จริง— บางทีเขาอาจจะต้องการแก็ตส์บี้ก็ได้

—แต่ใครจะไปรู้กัน

นักเปียโนกดโน๊ตตัวสุดท้ายดัง "ติ๊ง" สั้น ๆ แต่กังวานไปทั่ว ทำให้นักดนตรีคนอื่น ๆ ผู้ซึ่งเล่นเพลงประสานร่วมกันหยุดการกระทำของตนเอง นักดนตรีทั้งหมดยืนขึ้นพร้อมถืออุปกรณ์ในท่าสำหรับเตรียมขอบคุณผู้ชมสำหรับการรับฟัง ผู้เข้าร่วมงานปรบมือเป็นกำลังให้กับนักดนตรี ก่อนที่นักดนตรีชุดใหม่จะขึ้นมาเปลี่ยนผลัดแทน

นักดนตรีชุดใหม่มีชื่อเสียงอันเชื่อถือได้ก้าวเข้าสู่ตำแหน่งสำหรับกาบรรเลงที่ถูกจัดเตรียมไว้ เสียงปรบมือดังกระหึ่มยิ่งกว่าเดิมราวกับเป็นการโหมโรงการแสดงอันยิ่งใหญ่

อิริเอะ คานาตะมองดูเวลาบนนาฬิกาที่ข้อมือของตัวเอง

ช่วงเวลาสำหรับการเต้นรำกำลังจะเริ่มต้นขึ้นแล้ว— เขากระดกดื่มแชมเปญที่ไม่ได้แตะเลยตลอดงานเลี้ยงอย่างรวดเร็ว วางแก้วที่ว่างเปล่าไว้บนถาดของบริกรใกล้ตัว ก่อนจะกวาดสายตามองหาบริกรผู้ถือถาดเครื่องดื่ม และอยู่ใกล้กับระเบียงมากที่สุด อยู่นั่น— อิริเอะล็อกเป้าหมาย ก้าวยาว ๆ ไปยังบริกรคนนั้น หยิบแชมเปญจากถาดมาแก้วหนึ่ง ขณะที่ผู้ร่วมงานคนอื่น ๆ เริ่มทำให้มือว่างเพื่อเตรียมตัวเต้นรำ จากนั้นเขาก็หายไปข้างหลังผ้าม่านสีแดงไวน์ซึ่งกั้นระหว่างห้องจัดงานเลี้ยง และระเบียงฝั่งปีกซ้ายของงาน

งานเลี้ยงจัดขึ้นในตอนค่ำ อากาศภายนอกงานเลี้ยงจึงค่อนข้างเย็น ถ้าหากว่าไม่มีเหตุผลจำเป็นจะไม่ค่อยมีใครออกมายืนอยู่แถวระเบียงนัก ยิ่งเป็นช่วงเวลาที่อีกไม่นานการเต้นรำกำลังจะเริ่มต้น อิริเอะ คานาตะค่อนข้างแปลกใจที่เห็นใครบางคนอยู่ก่อนหน้า ดูท่าแล้วคงจะยืนอยู่นานพอตัว เพราะดูจะไม่ได้สนใจอะไรนอกเสียจากทอดสายตามองดูด้วยพระจันทร์เสี้ยว

แสงจากบริเวณระเบียงมีไม่เยอะนัก หลอดไฟที่เลียนแบบตะเกียงติดอยู่สองข้างของผนังห่างกันหลายวา แสงที่ลอดออกมาจากห้องจัดงานอีกเล็กน้อย ผสม ๆ กับแสงจันทร์อ่อน ๆ ที่ถูกเมฆเคล้าบดบัง อิริเอะมองเห็นคน ๆ นั้นไม่ชัดนัก แผ่นหลังของผู้ชายคนนั้นมีโค้งนิดหน่อยสำหรับคนที่โน้มตัวเพื่อเท้าคางกับราวกั้นหินอ่อน ชุดสูทสีขาวพอดีกับตัวทำให้ไหล่ไม่คร่อม หรือยกสูงแบบแปลก ๆ แม้จะไม่ได้เหยียดแผ่นหลังตรงตามตำรา เส้นผมสีเข้มสะบัดลู่ไปกับสายลม ถึงไม่ได้เห็นหน้าค่าตาชัดเจน ก็สามารถพูดได้เต็มปากว่าเป็นคนที่ดูดีมากคนหนึ่ง

"ฮัดชิ้ว!!! " อิริเอะ คานาตะจามออกมาเสียงดังอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่เนื่องจากอากาศข้างนอกเย็นกว่าข้างใน

ผู้ชายคนนั้นละสายตาออกจากการชมจันทร์ มายังต้นเสียงไร้มารยาทด้วยความสงสัย

อิริเอะ คานาตะตกตะลึงกับภาพลักษณ์ที่เหมาะสมกับกวีของลอร์ด ไบรอน

งดงามเฉกเช่นยามราตรีพร่างดาวไร้เมฆาบดบัง นัยน์ตาของชายคนนั้นเป็นสิ่งที่ยอดเยี่ยมที่สุดของแสงสว่าง และความมืดมิด กลมกลืนกับสัมผัสเย็นยะเหยือกเช่นน้ำแข็ง สวรรค์คงไม่อยากยอมรับตำหนิเล็ก ๆ บนโหนกแก้มอันทรงเสน่ห์ ถึงผลักไสให้ลงมายังโลกเบื้องล่าง ถือเป็นความอยุติธรรมที่สุด— ที่สร้างให้มนุษย์ให้งดงามได้เกินหน้าเกินตาเทพีอโฟรไดท์

นิ้วของผู้ชายคนนั้นชี้มาทางอิริเอะ คานาตะ ด้วยที่ใบหน้าแสดงความไม่พอใจเล็กน้อย

เสียงของเปียโนดังขึ้น ตามด้วยดับเบิลเบส เชลโล ไวโอลิน ทรัมเป็ต ทรอมโบน ฟลูต และกลองทิมปานีประสานเข้าหากันตามลำดับของบทเพลงตามต้นฉบับที่ถูกควบคุมโดยวาทยกรผู้ได้ชื่อว่าสร้างแรงกระพืออันยิ่งใหญ่ให้กับวงการดนตรีคลาสิคในช่วง 19 ปีที่ผ่านมา โน๊ตทุกตัวถูกเรียบเรียงอย่างประณีต สำหรับผู้ที่รักความสมบูรณ์แบบ ดื่มด่ำกับต้นฉบับจะชื่นชอบผลงานนี้เป็นพิเศษ ขณะเดียวกันอิริเอะเต้นรำไปกับเพลงแบบนั้นไม่ได้ เขาอยากพบเจอกับสิ่งที่น่าสนใจ หรือไม่ก็ความโกลาหลวุ่นวาย แต่เขายอมรับความสามารถของผู้ควบคุม และนักดนตรี

เพราะความสมบูรณ์แบบยากเสมอ แม้จะเป็นอัจฉริยะมันก็ยังยาก

"จะไม่เข้าไปในงานเต้นรำหน่อยหรือ? เธอดูเหมาะกับมันนะ" อิริเอะ คานาตะเอ่ยด้วยรอยยิ้มว้าง ขณะที่คู่สนทนาดูจะไม่ชื่นชอบการพูดคุยกับคนแแปลกหน้าเท่าไรนัก "เหอะ อย่าพูดอะไรโง่ ๆ แบบนั้นหน่อยเลยหน่า คนอย่างฉันน่ะไม่คิดจะไปยุ่งเกี่ยวกับพวกโง่นั้นหรอก"

คำพูดของเขาทำให้คิ้วของชายหนุ่มไร้ชื่อแทบจะชนเข้าหากัน

"ผมไม่ได้จะอ้างว่าตัวเองอ่านใจหรืออะไรทำนองนั้นได้หรอกนะ หน้าตาของเธอมันบอกมาแบบนั้นน่ะ" อิริเอะว่าอย่างสบายอารมณ์ เดินเข้าไปใกล้กับราวระเบียง แต่ยังคงรักษาระยะห่างกับชายแปลกหน้าที่ดูดี

"ว่าไปนั่นแหนะเนอะ~"

"หาเรื่องกันอยู่หรือไง"

อิริเอะเบิกตากว้าง อ้าปากค้าง และยกมือขึ้นสูงเหนือหัว "ไม่มีทาง ๆ ไม่ใช่สักหน่อย ชื่อก็ยังไม่รู้จักเลย จะไปทำแบบนั้นได้ยังไงกันครับ ผมไม่สามารถหรอกนะ~" ตีโพยตีพายเอาเสียยกใหญ่แข่งกับดนตรีที่กำลังเล่นอยู่ในงานเลี้ยง ใบหน้ายิ้มแย้มซึ่งไม่คลายลงนั้นยากจะทำให้เชื่อใจในสิ่งที่พูดออกมา

ก็ดันเป็นคนแบบนี้— มันเลยช่วยไม่ได้

"เหอะ" ชายแปลกหน้าพ่นลมหายใจอันเต็มไปด้วยความเหนื่อยหน่ายออกมา ปล่อยมันสะบัดพัดไปกับสายลม ไม่พอยังฉกฉวยแก้วแชมเปญในมือของอิริเอะที่ยังไม่ลิ้มรสชาติ "อยากจะทำอะไรก็เชิญเลย" ชายหนุ่มขยับก้านของแก้วเบา ๆ ให้ของเหลวสีอำพันผสานเข้าหากัน และยกขึ้นดื่มโดยที่สายตาหรี่มองอิริเอะอย่างถือดี

อิริเอะ คานาตะนึกสงสัยจริง ๆ ว่าประโยคนั้นเจ้าตัวต้องการบอกกับตัวเอง

—หรือเขากันแน่นะ?

"ทระนงตนจังเลยนะ พวกบิลเลียนแนร์คุงเนี่ยเป็นแบบนี้กันหมดเลยหรือเปล่า? "

"หืม? " ชายหนุ่มวางแก้วแชมเปญลงบนพื้นหินอ่อนของราวระเบียง "คนอย่างนายน่ะ รู้จักฉันคนนี้แค่ไหนกันเชียว? "

"เอ๋~ นั้นสินะ เธออยากจะได้คำตอบแบบไหนกันล่ะ? บางทีผมอาจจะต้องรีเสิร์ชก่อนก็ได้ ขอชื่อของเธอหน่อยสิ"

"หา! ตามมารยาทแล้วก่อนจะถามชื่อของคนอื่น ก็ควรแนะนำตัวก่อนไม่ใช่หรือไงกัน"

อิริเอะ คานาตะทุบกำปั้นลงบนฝ่ามือของตัวเอง "นั่นสินะ งั้นไม่รู้ก็ได้" เขาพูดออกมาอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ ยังไงเสียก็ไม่ได้สนใจชื่อเสียงเรียงนามของพวกมหาเศรษฐีที่ไม่รู้ว่าเข้าใจไปผิดไปเองหรือเปล่าอยู่แล้ว ที่สำคัญอิริเอะชอบเรื่องที่เป็นความลับมากกว่า ฉะนั้นเราไม่จำเป็นจะต้องรู้จักชื่อของกันก็ได้

"ช่วยเต้นรำด้วยการสักเพลงได้หรือเปล่า? " เขาก้าวถอยหลังไปก้าวหนึ่ง ย่อเข่าลงโดยที่ยื่นมือออกไปข้างหน้าเพื่อส่งคำเชิญชวนสำหรับการเต้นรำที่ตนไม่พิสมัย "ได้โปรด, ก่อนที่Sobre las olasจะจบลง"

ชายแปลกหน้าชะงักกับคำเชิญชวนอันคาดไม่ถึง เสียงบรรเลงSobre las olas หรือ Over the Wavesดังยิ่งกว่าเดิมเมื่อความเงียบโรยตัวลงบนระเบียงฝั่งปีกซ้าย

"อยากจะทำอะไรก็เชิญ"

อิริเอะ คานาตะถือว่านั่นเป็นคำอนุญาตมากกว่าจะเป็นคำปฏิเสธ เขายืดตัวตรงส่งมือไปข้างหน้าโดยที่ไม่สัมผัส หรือแตะตัวกับคนแปลกหน้า เขาขยับมือไปพร้อมกับการกวาดเท้าไปข้างหลัง ปลายเท้าสัมผัสลงบนพื้นสลับไปมา เป็นจังหวะ 1 2 3 4 1 2 3 4 และสลับเปลี่ยนเป็น 1 2 3 ในตอนที่วาดเท้าไปข้างหน้าเพื่อหมุนตัว เขากดน้ำหนักไปที่ปลายเท้าอย่างหนักแน่น ในบางครั้งก็สะบัดส้นเท้าของตัวเอง จังหวะคือ 1 2 1 และ 2 และ 3 เขาเต้นไปตามจังหวะที่สร้างไว้ในหัว แตกต่างจากโน๊ตที่กำลังบรรเลงอยูู่ในงานเลี้ยง

และหากว่ารองเท้าของอิริเอะมีแผ่นเหล็กรองอยู่ และพื้นที่กระแทกฝ่าเท้าลงไปทำมาจากไม้กระดานจะเกิดเสียง tap tap tap เข้ามาประสานเป็นจังหวะใหม่เข้ากับบทเพลงที่บรรเลงอยู่อย่างสมบูรณ์แบบ

ชายแปลกหน้าเริ่มที่จะวาดลวดลายตอบโต้คืนบ้าง —โดยเริ่มด้วยการวาดเท้าออกไปข้างหน้าโดยใช้ปลายเท้าเป็นหลัก ขยับไปรอบ ๆ ตัวของอิริเอะอย่างเชื่องช้าให้เข้ากับจังหวะเพลงจากห้องจัดงานเลี้ยง แผ่นหลังเหยียดตรง ไปหน้าเชิดรั้นแสดงออกถึงความมั่นใจ

อิริเอะ คานาตะรู้สึกประหลาดใจ หัวใจของเขาเต้นแรงราวกับเด็กน้อยที่รอคอยให้วันเกิดมาถึง ท้ายที่สุดเขายอมแพ้และคว้าฝ่ามือของชายแปลกหน้าที่ส่งมาให้ผ่านการเต้นอันเย้ายวน เขาวาดเท้าเพื่อไล่ตามจังหวะของอีกฝ่าย ขณะเดียวกันจังหวะก็ถูกเปลี่ยนใหม่ราวกับจะท้าทายว่าให้ไล่ตามไป แน่นอนว่าเขารับคำท้า แม้ว่าแทงโก้จะไม่ใช่จังหวะที่เหมาะสมกับเขา แต่มันก็คือจังหวะพื้นฐานสำหรับการเต้นรำที่ถูกกำหนดไว้ พวกเขาเริ่มเต้นได้เข้าขากันราวกับฝึกซ้อมมาอย่างหนักเมื่อเข้าสู่ช่วงท้ายของเพลง นัยน์ตาของทั้งสองประสานเข้าหากันโดยไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัว

"my heart starts to beat like a child when a birthday is near" อิริเอะร้องเพลงออกมาอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย ร่างกายของพวกเขายังคงไปตามจังหวะของแทงโก้ที่ดุดันแตกต่างจากเนื้อเพลง "so kiss me, my sweet" ฝ่าเท้าหยุดกึกกะทันหันโดยที่ร่างกายแนบชิดเข้าหากันจากรูปแบบการเต้นพื้นฐานสำหรับการเต้นคู่

อิริเอะ คานาตะจ้องมองไปที่ความหวั่นไหวซึ่งซ้อนอยู่ในนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าหม่นที่เหมือนท้องฟ้าในช่วงฤดูใบไม้ร่วงตัดกับใบไม้แห้งซึ่งคล้ายกับสีผมของเขา ระยะห่างระหว่างใบหน้าค่อย ๆ ลดลงเรื่อย ท้ายที่สุดริมฝีปากของพวกเขาได้จรดเข้าหากันราวกับเป็นการรวมฤดูใบไม้ร่วงให้เข้ากันอย่างแท้จริง ทั้งสองตั้งใจดื่มด่ำกับความรู้สึกยามราตรีอันงดงามที่สุดของปี โดยไม่ได้สนใจอะไรอีกทั้งนั้น ปล่อยให้คนอื่น ๆ ดื่มด่ำไปกับความหรูหราใต้โคมไฟระย้า

ไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้จักชื่อของกันหรอก

—ยังไงเสียพวกเราก็จะจูบกันอยู่ดี

* * *

อิริเอะ คานาตะตื่นขึ้นมา แม้จะการมองเห็นจะพร่าเบลอแต่เขาก็รู้ว่าห้องที่ใช้เวลานอนอยู่ตลอดคืนแตกต่างจากปกติ เขากะพริบตาปริ ๆ เสียสองถึงสามครั้งเพื่อให้ดวงตาปรับโฟกัส และมองหาแว่นสายตาที่ใช้อยู่เป็นประจำ เขาคว้าเอาแว่นที่อยู่บนโต๊ะข้างเตียงแ สวมใส่มัน พลันทัศนียภาพเบื้องหน้าก็ชัดขึ้นถนัดตา

เขาบิดขี้เกียจเบา ๆ พยายามทำทุกอย่างด้วยความระมัดระวังเพราะว่าบนเตียงนอนไม่ได้มีแค่เขาอยู่เพียงลำพัง —เป็นเรื่องที่น่าเสียดายเล็กน้อย อิริเอะไม่สามารถแสดงละครเฉไฉได้เนื่องจากฤทธิ์ของแชมเปญแก้วเดียวไม่ช่วยให้เขาดูบริสุทธิ์ขึ้นมา แต่ในใจของเขาก็นึกคัดค้านขึ้นมาว่าถ้าเผลอลืมไปจริง ๆ เพราะเมาแอลกอฮอลล์นั้นก็ฟังดูแย่เหมือนกัน

เพราะเขาไม่ค่อยอยากจะลืมมันสักเท่าไรนัก

อิริเอะเลือกที่จะไม่ทำตามกิจวัตรประจำวันของตัวเองซึ่งก็คือการลุกจากเตียงนอน เขาจำได้ว่าเมื่อวานออกไปจากงานเลี้ยงทันทีหลังจากที่จูบเสร็จ ใช่แล้ว— เขาลืมรุ่นน้องของตัวเองที่กำลังให้ความสนใจกับโปรเทนนิสเสียสนิท ฉะนั้นเขาเลยต้องเริ่มต้นเช้าของวันโดยการเช็คโทรศัพท์มือถือ

ฟูจิ ชูสึเกะ : เมื่อคืนคนเขาลือกันว่าอิริเอะซังออกไปกับอาโตเบะ

ฟูจิ ชูสึเกะ : ไปสนิทสนมกับพวกบิลเลียนแนร์ตั้งแต่เมื่อไรกัน?

อาโตเบะ? — อิริเอะ คานาตะทวนประโยคในข้อความของพาร์ทเนอร์ซ้ำไปซ้ำมา เขาตัดสินใจเปิดเบราว์เซอร์และเสิร์ชคำว่า "อาโตเบะ" ที่ฟังดูรู้สึกคุ้นหูอย่างแปลกประหลาด ทันทีที่โหลดเสิร์ชเสร็จสิ้น เขาสามารถเข้าใจทุกอย่างได้ทันที —ตระกูลอาโตเบะ ตระกูลมหาเศรษฐีที่ครอบครองธุรกิจ1%ของประเทศญี่ปุ่น และกำลังสร้างชื่อเสียงอยู่ในประเทศอังกฤษ เขาดันแว่นให้เข้าที่ มองรูปในโทรศัพท์มือถือที่เปิดหน้าเบราว์เซอร์ค้างเอาไว้สลับกับใบหน้าของชายหนุ่มที่นอนขดตัวอยู่ในผ้าห่ม

ไม่ผิดแน่นอน

คนที่อยู่ด้วยกันทั้งคืนก็คือ—อาโตเบะ เคย์โกะ ผู้นำตระกูลที่พึ่งรับตำแหน่งมาได้2ปี เพราะภาพลักษณ์ที่ดูดีทำให้มีรูปอยู่ตามอินเทอร์เน็ต และหน้าข่าวธุรกิจเยอะแยะเต็มไปหมด แต่สำหรับอิริเอะที่ไม่สนใจเรื่องของพวกบิลเลียนแนร์จะไม่คุ้นเคยก็ไม่แปลกอะไรนัก

อาโตเบะ เคย์โกะขยับตัวเบา ๆ ให้เข้ามาใกล้กับเขา ส่งเสียงงึมงำในลำคออย่างสะลึมสะลือ อยู่ในสภาพกึ่งหลับกึ่งตื่น "ขอนอนก่อน" จับใจความของคำพูดได้เพียงแค่นั้น อิริเอะปล่อยโทรศัพท์ทิ้งไป และนอนลงบนเตียง

"ครับ ๆ ~ เคย์โกะคุง เรามานอนกันต่อเถอะ"

**Author's Note:**

> \- The Great Gatsby = งานประพันธ์ของF. Scott Fitzgerald [ https://readery.co/9786168123041 ]  
> \- การบรรยายความงามของอาโตเบะ เคย์โกะ เป็นการเลียนแบบบทประพันธ์She Walks in Beauty ของ LORD BYRON (GEORGE GORDON)  
> -แท็ป(แดนซ์)เป็นรูปแบบการเต้นที่เหมาะกับเพลงแจ๊ส อิริเอะซังเล่นเทเนอร์แซกโซโฟนซึ่งเป็นประเภทของแซ็กที่ใช้ไว้เล่นกับเพลงแจ๊ส  
> -แทงโก้เป็นรูปแบบการเต้นที่จัดเป็นจังหวะมาตราฐานสำหรับการเต้นรำในห้องจัดงานเลี้ยง แต่ก็ไม่ได้รับความนิยมเท่าไร แทงโก้เป็นการเต้นที่เน้นทำให้ระทึกใจ เรานึกถึงแทงโก้เพราะในอนิเมะ อาโตเบะใช้ท่าที่ชื่อว่าแทงโก้แห่งหายนะ (ชื่อนี้ใช่ไหมคะ? ;;;;;) เลยอยากจะหยิบมาเขียนให้ถือเป็นกิมมิคเล็ก ๆ  
> -ข้อความในช่วงท้ายคือเนื้อเพลง The Loveliest Night of the Year ที่ Instrumental คือ"Sobre las olas" ("Over the Waves")
> 
> สวัสดีค่ะนี่เป็นแฟนฟิคสำหรับอิริอาโตะเรื่องที่2ที่ตัดสินใจเผยแพร่ลงAO3ของฉัน เรื่องก่อนที่ฉันตัดสินใจเผยแพร่ไปคือ「sunny side up」ค่ะ แต่รู้สึกว่าตัวเองสามารถทำความเข้าใจได้มากกว่านั้น จนในที่สุดฉันก็ตัดสินใจลบ「sunny side up」และตั้งใจจะทำงานให้หนักมากขึ้นเพื่อผลลัพธ์ที่ตัวเองจะไม่ผิดหวังกับมัน โดยส่วนตัวแล้วฉันชอบคาร์แรคเตอร์ของอิริเอะ คานาตะมากจริง ๆ ฉันจึงพยายามอย่างหนักที่จะเขียนมันออกมา ฉันถึงขนาดที่ว่าลองโรลเพลย์กับตัวเองเพื่อเป็นอิริเอะ คานาตะเลยล่ะค่ะwwww และ「WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME」เขียนด้วยความรู้สึกของฉันที่อยากเขียนOSแบบจริงจังอีกสักครั้งหนึ่ง แบบว่าฉันนึกถึงรูปแบบความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างอิริเอะซังกับอาโตบะคุงไว้เยอะมาก มากพอ ๆ กับจำนวนเลข0ในบัญชีของอาโตเบะคุงเลยล่ะค่ะ//// เมื่อฉันนึกถึงความเป็นไปได้เหล่านั้น ฉันมองไม่เห็นวิธีที่ตัวเองจะเขียนOSได้เลย ฉันรู้สึกว่าถ้าจะเขียนแฟนฟิคสำหรับคู่นี้ ยังไงมันก็ต้องเป็นอะไรที่ละเอียดอ่อนสิ! นั่นคิงของเฮียวเทเลยนะ! ใช่ค่ะ- ฉันมองอาโตเบะคุงในมุมมองที่วิเศษมาก ด้วยเหตุผลนั้นเอง「WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME」เป็นความสัมพันธ์ที่ไม่รู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับกันและกันเลย มหาเศรษฐีอย่างอาโตเบะคุงให้ความรู้สึกประมาณว่าคงมีคนเข้ามาประจบประแจงเยอะแยะ การได้มาเจอกับอิริเอะซังที่ไม่รู้จักตัวเอง มันคงไม่ยากที่จะให้โอกาสเต้นรำด้วยกันสักเพลง ฉันเขียนมันด้วยความรู้สึกที่ว่าตัวฉันนี่มันสุดยอดจริง ๆ เลยนะ เพราะฉะนั้นแล้ว ฉันรู้สึกขอบคุณสำหรับความรักที่มอบให้กับผลงานของฉันมาก ๆ เลยค่ะ ขอขอบคุณจากใจจริง และฉันจะพยายามอย่างหนักเพื่อตอบแทนความรัก รวมถึงความคาดหวังที่มอบให้กันมานะคะ


End file.
